Jess Clover
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Another alien in the hospital.


I own nothing other then my oc Jessica Clover

I sighed in annoyance as the doctor swept up the remaining bandages and slinked from the room to fetch my discharge papers. I experimentally twisted my left arm around wincing in slight pain as a dull ache crawled up my arm where the bone had snapped. I had a light blue cast however which I was already mentally deciding to paint on as I was stuck with it for the next six weeks or so. However I was tossed out of my reverie when the hospital shook sharply making me slide of the leather covered bench and land with a slight thump on the floor.

Frowning I stood mumbling slightly only to gape at the beauty when I looked out of the rooms window. I could see stars. Millions of stars and the most amazing view of the earth, glancing to the ground I gasped at seeing the moon. I giggled slightly and ran to the nearest balcony which was a hallway away and three doors. Holding my breath in anticipation I shoved the door open and took a deep breath and grinned. There was fresh air and shut the door behind me before skipping to the edge and glancing around seeing a slight shiver in the air a few yards away. Frowning I picked up a old metal piece of what looked like a wheelchair before flinging at what was now uncovered as a invisible wall. We were apparently in a large bubble.

That meant we had a limited amount of air. I groaned before looking up and sighing once more at the beauty becoming mesmerized. I was however shoved from my day dream as I heard a eccentric voice and footsteps fade as the newcomers noted my presence. I froze and turned and waved a little to the new people on the balcony.

The man was wearing a blue pinstriped suit covered by a long trench coat and white converse covering his feet making me smile slightly. He had thick black framed glasses perched on his straight nose and highlighted his thin face and deep brown eyes. His wispy hair flopped to his ears and his thin lips pulled into a shocked 'O'.

The tall woman had milk chocolate skin and the most amazing hair which shined in ebony locks and her features were amazing, she had full lips covered in a faded gloss and rounded eyes with deep green irises. Her attire was a simple doctors outfit.

Clearing my throat I slinked away from the edge awkwardly and smiled unsure.

"Well, that's unexpected. Hello I'm the Doctor! And this is Martha Jones. And you are?" The tall man said cheerfully grinning at me to the point it was slightly creepy.

"Um, I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you I suppose..." I trailed of as the woman stared at me frowning still.

"Why are you out here? Didn't you think it would be unsafe?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, no the window in my room was open so I seriously doubted it was dangerous to come out here.." I said slowly as she frowned before looking over the edge a bit away from me like I did previously. I slowly started stepping back as the couple were talking in hushed tones the Doctors eyes flickering back to me every now and then.

He picked a small piece of gravel up and like I did he threw it at the barrier. He spoke animatedly for a moment with the girl again as I finally reached the door though a round space craft passed over our heads and landed a bit away and I could just make out large Rhino looking aliens start stomping towards the hospital.

"Great the Judoon!" I groaned very quietly but despite me even having trouble to hear my own words the Doctor had heard and was now looking at me with my hand on the door knob and started towards me with a curious look on his face and slight suspicion.

"How do you know of the Judoon? What are you?" He asked stern as I raised y eyebrows before frowning at him in suspicion, he wasn't human then.

"How do you know them?" I retorted as I saw a whisper of a smiled tug at his lips, before falling into his slight frown again.

"I'm the Doctor." He stated as though I should know what that is already.

"And?..." I asked confused.

"The last Time-Lord." My eyes widened slightly as it registered that I had heard of him and my mouth fell open in a silent O like his had previously.

" I'm a foshallon. Also known as a FormShadow." I said knowing the time lords were peace keepers up until the war.

"Ah, been many years since I seen one of you! What are you on earth for?" I bit my lip as his previous suspicion and frown melted away.

"I was born on earth and so its like my comfort zone, and the people aren't don't try to dissect me or mate here." I said quietly. He understood and nodded before turning and explaining how Judoon were thugs to Martha. I knew he wanted to know more but he was obviously thinking about time before the bubble ran out of air.

"Are they looking for you?" He asked suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No. I'm paired with an owl, I can't do much harm..." I muttered and he grinned before nodding and grabbing mine and Martha's hands before running to what I assumed was to save the day.

A quick and random idea I just wrote.


End file.
